1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to, for example, a helical toothed rope used to quietly and accurately move a movable member, such as a carriage or a scanner, in a printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Helical toothed ropes are used to quietly and accurately move a movable member, such as a carriage or a scanner, in a printer.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-239347 describes a helical toothed rope including a rope body and a linear body wound around the outer surface of the rope body. The rope body is formed by coating a wire rope that serves as a core with a resin coating. The linear body is formed by coating a core with a resin coating.